Twilight Drabbles
by jandjsalmon
Summary: Drabbles written for the Twilight100 Community on LJ. Written way back in 2007 prior to Eclipse so there are only spoilers from the first 2 books. Edward/Bella but all the Canon Couples appear as does Jacob etc.
1. Prompt: Marriage

**Title:** Time  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Marriage  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Edward/Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **My first Twilight drabble ever. Written in January 2007 for the Twilight100 Drabble Comm at LJ.

She wore white lace and apple blossoms in her hair. The sun shone through the trees, making him glitter like the diamond on her finger.

She walked toward him and reached for him. He'd chosen this spot, their meadow, for this moment.

"Today was beautiful, Edward."

"You're beautiful, Bella."

She blushed for the last time. He gathered her up in his arms and held her close.

"You're sure you want this?"

She smiled, "Like I said earlier, I do."

Edward sighed. "It will hurt."

"You'll be with me. I want this – you – forever."

"Then, forever you shall have, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

**Title:** The Band  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Marriage  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rosalie/Emmett, Jasper  
**Warnings: **none  
**Author's Notes: **I don't really have a 'character' for Emmett in my head… but this is my first try for him…

Rosalie grimaced. "The band was better last time." Her complaining only made Emmett smile.

"Yet the world still turns and the bride looks good enough to eat!" He grabbed her hand and twirled her around to the Glen Miller Music.

Jasper and Alice floated past as Emmett pulled his wife into a deep dip.

"Better watch it, Emmett. We can _all_ see down her dress when she's tipped like that." Jasper couldn't hold back his laughter at Rosalie's mortification. "Though _that_kind of entertainment is better than the band."

Rosalie glared and whispered to Emmett, "Next time, they're not invited!"

* * *

**Title:** Singed  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Marriage  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Jacob, Edward/Bella  
**Warnings: **none  
**Author's Notes: **I don't care for Jacob – but I know lots of you do – so here's something sorta nice about him…

He sat and stared at the stars, grateful that it was partially cloudy and that he couldn't properly see them.

Tonight was her wedding night and he wasn't the one sharing it with her. No – she'd chosen that bloodsucker over him.

She'd said it was destiny; meant to be. He didn't want to believe that, but somewhere deep inside him knew she was right. When two souls burned so brightly for each other, it singed a little to come between that. He'd felt singed from the beginning. Maybe he'd feel singed forever. But she wouldn't. She'd be cold for eternity.

* * *

**Title:** What Defines Us  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Marriage  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Jasper/Alice, Edward  
**Warnings: **none  
**Author's Notes: **Have I said I love Edward lately?

Jasper wondered why Alice only needed one wedding. He'd often been amused at Rosalie's insistence on repeating the ritual every few years, but he'd still wondered why once was enough for Alice.

"She thinks about it, you know?" Edward's voice came from the shadows. Jasper looked at him but said nothing. "She thinks of it every so often, when Rosalie is on a rampage, but she tells herself that once was enough because it's not so much the _wedding_ as it is the _marriage_that defines what is important to her."

Jasper nodded, "Thank you for that, Edward. She's right."

* * *

**Title:** Between the Two  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Marriage  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Esme/Carlisle  
**Warnings: **none  
**Author's Notes: **Holy Hannah – my first set complete. ;)

Esme remembered her first wedding day. She hadn't really been happy, but her mother has assured her that she had looked lovely – a picture perfect bride. Little Lettie Morgan had performed on her viola while their first dance had been a waltz. Charles hadn't liked to dance.

That was so different from the joyous occasion that had been her and Carlisle's wedding. Theirs hadn't been a Sunday school picnic, annoyingly attended by the entire town, but rather, it had been a true joining of like minds. It had been raining, and yet they danced… and nothing had shone so bright.


	2. Prompt: Rain

**Title:** Distraction  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Rain  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rosalie and everyone else.  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **My humour cracks me up... ;)

"You distracted me!" Rosalie swatted Emmett's shoulder before running down the stairs.

"It wasn't hard, Rose." Emmett guffawed. Calling out to her he added, "You're easily distracted and I'm a great kisser!"

Alice screeched with laughter from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Emmett grinned at her.

"You knew this would happen, Alice!" Rosalie screamed as she ran out the door. "You could have said something!"

Bella looked at Edward in confusion. He just smiled his crooked smile and whispered, "Rosalie didn't park in the garage."

Bella smiled, but still didn't quite get the joke.

"She drives a convertible... and it's pouring outside!"

* * *

**Title:** Pitter Patter  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Rain  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Esme  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Reflective - remember, Esme had a little boy who died... ;)

Esme tried not to sigh unhappily. It was hard when the rain pitter-pattered against the roof.

The rest of the family looked forward to the wet weather. Edward hated the sun keeping him from going to school with Bella. Alice loved jumping in rain puddles with Jasper. Even Rosalie preferred the rain. Seeing her body glitter only reminded her of the humanity she'd lost.

But the rain depressed Esme a little.

Pitter-patter.

The pitter-patter of little feet.

Esme would never have that again. But then she smiled. She remembered there are six vampires (and one human) to dote on now.


	3. Prompt: Out of Forks

**Title:** Shock  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of Forks - Seattle skyline  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **The Girls (but mainly about Rosalie and Bella.  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **This is the first in a few that go together.

Alice had known it was coming, but that didn't stop them from being shocked at Rosalie's simple request. Both Alice and Esme took it as their cue to leave the other two alone, but not before shooting Bella small but hopeful smiles.

Bella looked out at the drizzly Seattle skyline, unsure of what to say. Though the dark looks and perpetual frowns had ceased – replaced by timid smiles – their relationship had remained fragile, especially after the vote.

Bella finally turned, "Of course you're forgiven. It's me who is the outsider her, not you. It's your family, after all, not mine."

* * *

**Title:** Family  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of Forks - Seattle shoe store/hotel  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rosalie and Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Part 2

Rosalie raised herself off the hotel bed and placed her hand on Bella's shoulder. "It's _our_family. You're part of it, even if you're not officially a member yet."

Bella looked at the radiating beauty next to her, "Do you mean that, Rose?" Her voice trembling, tears threatening to fall.

Rosalie nodded. "Of course I do, Bella. You're my sister now, despite Edward being uncooperative at the moment. My vote didn't change that. I just want what you are so eager to lose."

Bella smiled softly.

Rosalie grinned. "Now, weren't we planning on hitting all the shoe stores in Seattle?"

* * *

**Title:** What's she up to?  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of Forks - Seattle shopping  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rosalie and Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Part 3

Bella had no idea where she'd wear all the shoes she'd bought today.

When she said as much to Alice, her friend just giggled and cryptically said, "Eternity is a long time, Bella. Best be prepared," before gracefully skipping to join Esme ahead of them.

Bella smiled, not noticing the nervous look on the blonde next to her.

Suddenly, Rosalie stopped, looking meaningfully at Bella. "You must be freezing, Bella. Seattle is chilly when it's rainy and you've been such a trooper, lets get you some coffee. You two go ahead, I'll stay with Bella."

Bella only nodded in astonishment.

* * *

**Title:** The Question

**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of Forks - Seattle streets shopping  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rosalie and Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Part 4

Rosalie revelled in the warmth as she held Bella's cup. Bella stooped to pick up the box of stirring sticks she'd knocked over.

While she couldn't completely understand Bella's desire to become a vampire, she did understand what love was, so she had to ask the question that had been burning in her head all day, as they trenched up the Seattle streets. "Bella, why won't you marry Edward? You love him, and you want to be one of us. Why not just marry him? He's said it's his only condition."

"He would think of another condition if I agreed."

* * *

**Title:** The Answer  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of Forks - Seattle Space Needle  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rosalie and Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Part 5

Rosalie tilted her head, "You know, I don't think he would. Not anymore. He wants this now. I think he's almost hurt that you seem not to."

"Did he say that?" Bella asked in horror as they turned towards the Space Needle.

"Not in so many words, but I haven't seen him this way since… before."

"I thought he was trying to ask something he thought impossible because he doesn't really want to marry me."

"He always has, I'm sure about it. He loves you more than anything." Rosalie looked at her hopefully. "I know it's what I'd like too."

* * *

**Title:** The Plan  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of Forks - Away from the boys, who are in Forks.  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rosalie and Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Part 6 (I hope mentioning that the guys are in Forks and the girls are NOT with them is enough for the prompt… ;))

Bella was completely floored. Having Rosalie's approval meant a lot to her, but now she was feeling worried and hollow. What if she was too late…again?

She hadn't said yes to Edward's proposal because she thought he hadn't been serious when he'd offered it, but knowing that she had hurt him by her refusal, it was almost too much to bear. She'd gladly marry him that second, but the boys had stayed behind in Forks.

And then there was the treaty. She couldn't start a war over this. Bella needed to talk to Jacob.

"Rose, can I borrow your car?"

* * *

**Title:** Finding him…

**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of Forks - La Push  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bella, Rosalie's 'ostentatious' car, and Jacob.  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Part 7

It hadn't taken long for Rosalie to find the others and tell them what was going on. She had driven Bella back herself, but stayed in Forks while Bella drove the red convertible down to La Push.

As soon as she crossed into reservation lands, Bella knew she had company. She chose to drive to the beach. That first place that she and Jacob had spent time together.  
He was waiting for her when she stepped out of the car.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Jake. It's been a while."

"You still smell bad."

"The feeling's mutual."

"What do you want, Bella?"

* * *

**Title:** The Treaty  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of Forks - La Push  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bella and Jacob.  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Part 8 – The end of this batch… see you next prompt… ;)

Bella had planned it all out in her head during the drive down. "I'm here to talk about the treaty, Jacob."

"So, talk." He looked everywhere but at her.

"None of the Cullens can _bite_a human in and around Forks or here on the reservation, right?"

He nodded, saying nothing.

"If a human is bitten by a Cullen _somewhere else_, does that give you the excuse to break the treaty?"

Jacob finally looked at her. "It could. But if you are really ready to lose _everything_you have here, we will back down. Just don't come back."

She nodded.


	4. Prompt: Out of the Woods

**Title:** Peace  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of the Woods  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bella/Edward  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **SUCH a hard prompt! Holy Hannah. Sorry I only have two to offer this week, team! ;)

Her face was twisted in pain, despite being asleep. Edward couldn't help wishing that her last night sleeping wouldn't have to be so agonizing. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking about – dreaming about – but he _knew_she was hurting.

He softly brushed the hair from her temples with his cold hands as he kissed her softly.

Bella sighed, her writhing ceased, and she almost smiled as she moaned, nearly inaudibly, "Edward."

He smiled inwardly as Alice touched his shoulder, "It's over now, Edward." Smiling at him reassuringly, "She's _out of the woods now_. She'll wake up one of us."

* * *

**Title:** Making Up  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Out of the Woods  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rosalie/Emmett  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **I hope you find it humorous... after writing a couple funny ones, now I feel really the pressure to keep being funny - and I'm not that funny IRL! ;)

"Come out of there right now!" She screamed. Emmett chose to ignore her. It was more fun to make up _after_she was mad.

"I mean it, Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie's voice echoed from the edge of the trees.

He loved her, but the natural male in him _had_to tease.

Suddenly, she was there - knocking into him.

"…My favourite shoes and you made me come out here in the mud…" Emmett grinned, lifting her over his shoulder as she ranted, eager to carry her out of the woods and start on that 'making up' thing he'd been thinking about earlier.


	5. Prompt: Run Away

**Title:** Bitterness  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Run Away  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG13 (I use a not nice word)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Jacob and Sam  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **My first time writing Sam. I'm not sure about him yet.

"She ran away from you then?" Sam's voice was full of scorn as he lifted the box out of the truck.

Jacob merely grumbled under his breath and turned toward the house.

"She was never right for you." Sam hollered at his back.

Jacob stopped, but didn't turn.

"You knew she loved _him_. Nothing you could've ever done would have changed that. Nothing. She loves _him_. You were just filling the hole left by that bastard."

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then continued walking.

"Running away from that fact won't make it any less true, Jacob."

* * *

**Title:** The Cop-out  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Run Away  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Ensemble  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **I had to crack open my New Moon to remember how the ditching went down…

He'd known what he was going to do before that last excruciating kiss. He'd held her in his arms worrying about right and wrong.

"We have to leave," he said plainly to his family.

Esme was distraught. Jasper felt guilty. Emmett braved Rosalie's dark looks to argue.

Carlisle raised his hand to quiet them. "Edward has always picked up and left when any of the rest of you forced a move. He's never complained."

Edward nodded at him in appreciation.

Alice looked at her brother scornfully, "So, you want us to run away from her. How _noble_ of you, Edward."


	6. Prompt: Almost Doesn't Count

**Title:** He Who Lost Her  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Almost Doesn't Count  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)/POV: **Jacob  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Oh get a new girlfriend, why don't you... and stop your whining Mr. Werewolf!

Jacob couldn't help it. He was angry. He was upset. He was devastated. She had chosen the other guy. The guy who had left her. It didn't matter how much he tried to love her, Jacob knew he was always going to be second to that walking monster.

Jacob thought back on the time they'd had together. He thought he had _almost_ got her to forget about him. _Almost_managed to wipe the misery she'd felt, and he who caused it right out of her mind.

But almost doesn't count. Not when you're talking about love. It's not nearly enough.

* * *

**Title:** Blame  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Almost Doesn't Count  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing/POV(s): **Jasper  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **My first time getting completely into a character's head... hopefully it wasn't too dreadful!

It's all my fault. If I had better control. If I had never tasted human blood. If I had just held my breath, or been a few minutes later. If I had offered to put the stereo in her truck. It would never have happened if I hadn't been there.

Bella doesn't deserve this misery. No matter what I say, he'll still leave. He said that what I did was the perfect example of why she can't be with us.

I was _almost_ cured. I could be around her and not desire her blood. But I suppose, almost doesn't count.


	7. Prompt: Surprise

**Title:** Cantante di anima  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Surprise  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Edward  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **I thought of this… began typing. Finished where I wanted. Word Counted it and I was smack dab on 100. Sweet! The title means 'soul singer' in Italian according to Babelfish. ;)

That night, long ago now it seems, when he first bit into her soft willing flesh was both the best and the worst night of his eternity.

The worst, because her taste nearly drove him into madness; he almost killed her with want for her blood. The best, because he finally allowed his soul to finally cleave to its mate forever.

It surprised him that she still smelled as good to him now, after centuries, as she had as a human. Maybe it hadn't been her blood that 'sang to him' as Aro had said. Perhaps it was her soul.


	8. Prompt: Colour

**Title:** Remembering Before  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Colour  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Edward  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **SO hard to chop down to 100 words. It started life as 138. THANK YOU Jess for your input. ;)

Edward didn't think about before. It was like remembering when you were a small child.

Only glimpses. Nothing solid. He didn't remember it enough to miss it.

Sometimes, an image, clear and brilliant would flash. He'd almost double over in pain remembering.

_Soft breezes over sheer drapes. Apple blossoms arranged by delicate hands. Red hair appearing as flowers dissolve. She smiles, calling him 'My darling Edward' as she ruffles his hair._

He can hardly bear it when it starts to fade into cream and colour until it vanishes.

It's all he can remember of his mother. And it's not enough.

* * *

**Title:** Soul Ties  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Colour  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Marcus  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Another one that started life large. I clearly talk too much! ;)

Marcus could see ties that bind people together. They manifested themselves a bands of colourful light woven inextricably between two people.

Depending on the people connected, the colour and depth changes. Alec and Jane connect with a bright blue; siblings with a chain nearly unbreakable. Two others in his service, who'd been friends since their fathers died together at Sparta, connect with deep golden ties.

But Marcus had rarely seen anything as beautiful as the ties that bind Carlisle's protégé and his Human. Blood Red and woven so tightly they could hardly be seen. Never to be shaken. Soul Mates.

* * *

**Title:** Coloured Arguments  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Colour  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bella, Alice, and Rose  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Hee Hee. I giggled as I wrote this. I can SO see them doing this.

Bella giggled while the two other vampires argued over the colour of the bridesmaid dresses.

"Yellow looks ghastly on you. Blue is better. I put my foot down at yellow."

"You what? I look _fine_ in yellow, and besides, you've had blue at _every one_of your weddings!"

"Because I have taste."

Alive sighed in frustration and looked at Bella. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. This affects you too."

Bella opened her mouth but Rosalie cut her off with a smirk directed at Alice, "Bella looks better in blue too, so there. It's my wedding anyway. No Yellow."


	9. Prompt: First Kiss

**Title:** What Will Be  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **First Kiss  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Alice/Jasper  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **I have tried really hard not to read any of the other kisses so as not to be influenced, so if this is similar then it's purely coincidental. ;)

He was out there waiting for her. Alice knew that with every fibre of her being. She'd seen it once, and now finding him was her sole occupation.

He wouldn't know her the way she knew him, but when she touched his cheek and softly moved in for a gentle kiss, he wouldn't run.

No, he'd pull her close to him, never wanting to let her go. He wouldn't be able to do without her, and just as she was becoming reliant on this vision of their first kiss, she knew once he was real, she would never leave him.

* * *

**Title:** He Tried  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **First Kiss  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**Edward/Rosalie  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Not as bad as the pairing makes it sound. ;)

Because Carlisle and Esme wanted it so badly, Edward really did try to have feelings for Rosalie that went beyond that of just friendship, but he was positive the only way he'd ever think of her was as a sister.

Still, he felt he should at least try… for the sake of his parents. Though the thought made him nearly sick, he decided that he'd have to kiss her, to really prove he put forth the effort.

Just as he was about to lean in, he heard her thoughts and was saved.

"What a pity that I'm here with Edward."


	10. Prompt: Remorse

**Title:** The Lie  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Remorse  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Edward/Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **This is the part of _New Moon _that breaks my heart the very most.

She'd believed the lie.

How many times had he told her he loved her? How many ways had he explained what she meant to him? She was the only thing that mattered in his existence.

Yet, she'd believed the lie.

His heart had long stopped beating, but now it was ripped out and raw. He had never hurt so much. It was excruciating.

A tiny part of him wished he hadn't lied; wished he hadn't told her that blasphemy. But he couldn't let himself regret. He couldn't show remorse. The lie kept her safe.

He lied because he loved her.

* * *

**Title:** Without Regret  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Remorse  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Edward/Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Happy Vampires... ;)

He wasn't sorry. He thought he'd be, but there was nothing damning about what they'd done.

He'd fought her. She'd threatened to get Carlisle. She'd even agreed to marry him, if that was all he'd wanted, yet, he'd been afraid. Unsure of her heart.

But once he'd finally given in to her, softly slowing her pulse holding her tightly in an embrace, for a moment he could hear her thoughts.

He knew that she would still be his Bella.

Without remorse, without pain, without regret. They would be together forever. It was the only way they could both see heaven.


	11. Prompt: Seasons

**Title:** Your Guardian Angel  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Seasons  
**Words Count: **200  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Edward/Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **So – this is actually 200 words. Not sure if it should count. I just wanted to share it. Jess – you're doing the vote tally this week. You can decide. Also – it's based on one of my favourite songs, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.Feel free to download it on me! ;)

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us_

"Can you hear that, Bella?" Edward's topaz eyes were shining as he looked down at her.

"The music?" She looked at him queerly, stepping away, but not letting go of his hand. "Of course I can. It's a mall. They play background music so people will shop more."

He shot her a withering look before going on. "But did you hear the song? It's an Edward and Bella song. It's beautiful."

"I thought we'd decided that 'Clair de lune' was our song," she said with a grin as she leaned into his cold shoulder once again, letting his arm rest on her back.

"That may be 'our' song, but this was a song 'about' us. Just listen to the words, Bella."

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Edward pulled her tighter into his embrace, whispering, "You're my true love, my whole heart…see, it's about us, it's our song," before kissing her softly in the middle of the Port Angeles Mall, surrounded by holiday shoppers.


	12. Prompt: Letters

**Title:** Every Day  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Letter  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Edward/Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Not the drabble I started out writing. It took on a mind of it's own.

Edward wrote her a letter every day he was away from her.

It didn't matter that he'd been the one who'd left or that she would be better off without him. He still wrote them every day.

He never sent them but he couldn't help but remind himself that you only found your soul mate once in an eternity and she was his. There would never be anyone else for him. It was done.

Every letter told her he was sorry. Every letter had how much he loved her poured onto the paper. If he could cry they'd be soaked.

* * *

**Title:** Impossible  
**Team Vampire **  
**Challenge: **Letter  
**Words Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Edward/Bella  
**Warnings: **None  
**Author's Notes: **Kinda angsty... interesing that I'm in a great mood but this is all I could come up with. Hmmm.

After Edward left Charlie worried Bella would harm herself. He sent her to a therapist who thought writing letters to Edward would fix the problem.

She wrote them to make Charlie happy. She didn't have to share them, it was enough to just get them down on paper, or so the doctor said.

Writing him made her remember. Bella didn't want to remember.

She sighed, looking down at the notebook. _"It will be as if he never existed"_ was all she'd ever written. Pages and pages of proof that Edward had been a fool for ever thinking that was possible.


End file.
